


I Present You My Assistance

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: Hello all STARISH fans! I know that you might've been lost in part 1, but right now I'm coming down with a thing calls writer's block. So in the comments feel free to put suggestions for part 3 and I'll see what I can make of it. "STARISH Forever" -Maji Love 2000% by STARISH





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all STARISH fans! I know that you might've been lost in part 1, but right now I'm coming down with a thing calls writer's block. So in the comments feel free to put suggestions for part 3 and I'll see what I can make of it. "STARISH Forever" -Maji Love 2000% by STARISH

STARISH and Quartet Night are all awoken by the smell of food. Their noses lead them to the kitchen to see you making breakfast for them. Everyone sits down and stare at you as you finished making breakfast. You look up to see that Kurosaki nor Haruka or Tokiya is there. You begin to walk out the kitchen.

"You're not eating with us?"

"Someone has to get Haruka. And unfortunately, that person happens to be me."

You step into the hall. As you make it towards the women's dormitory, you see someone standing at a window. It is pretty obvious it is Kurosaki. He stood with headphones on his ears.

"Kurosaki. Your food's going to be cold if you don't start moving towards the kitchen."

"Go away! I'm not hungry."

"Huh? You mean I got the hell up just to waste my shit making Japanese fried food. That's complete bull right there."

You walk away from Kurosaki as he stares at you. He runs towards the kitchen in hope of finding Japanese fried food. You look over your shoulder and giggle. You always know how to make QUARTET NIGHT members happy. The women's dormitory is just around the corner. As you turne it, you bump into someone which causes you to fall to the floor. She look up to see it was Tokiya.  


"Shit."

"Sorry! Allow me to help you."

Tokiya pulls you off the floor and brushes you off. Tokiya looks down at you and smiles.

"You have the looks to be a model, but only if your attitude was a bit friendlier. Maybe then you and Haruka could become the best of friends."

"Tch. Shut up. I don't need an amateur like you telling me what my attitude needs to be. In business, friendship could be nothing more than a magic act. It looks so real but it's so fake."

You walk off into the women's dormitory. You stand in front of Haruka's door and twists the handle to find it open. When you walk in, you see Haruka playing a tune at her piano trying to come up with a new song for STARISH.

"Breakfast's ready."

Haruka's head shoots up as she looks at you sit on her bed. Haruka nods her head and begin getting ready to leave. You get off the bed and stare at the music Haruka is composing. You snicker which causes Haruka to shake.

"(Y/N), i-is my music not good enough?"

"You're asking me?"

Haruka nods her head and smiles at you. You shrug your shoulders and place the music down.

"Honestly Haruka, this looks likes a ten year old was writing a love letter to a fourteen year old. Let me put it out to you straight...Your music needs a lot of adjustments."

"I...ummm."

You turn on heel and stand at the doorway.

"At least let your music tell a story. To become an idol, you need to create a feeling that those who hear your song feel happy inside and don't want the feeling to leave. I'll help you out as your senior and manager of STARISH. Like Maji Love 1000% was a hit, let's make Maji Love 2000% explosive!"

Haruka stares at you as you walk out the room. She stops you just before you turned the corner.

"Ummm...thank you, (Y/N)~san!"

"Whatever. I'm just doing my job as a senior like Shining told me."


End file.
